


Tease

by FAiNTROS (orphan_account)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (kinda), Anal Sex, Bottom GeorgeNotFound, M/M, Overstimulation, Riding, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Streaming, Teasing, Vibrators, top dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:12:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26080186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/FAiNTROS
Summary: Dream streamsGeorge is hornyWhat a perfect combinationI’m to lazy to summarizeThats it’s most basic form
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 775





	Tease

A smaller figure quickly walks down the hall to a room with a small sign labeled ‘Do not disturb’ he could care less as he peaked inside. Taking in the blaring light from the computer and lights and the various out lights hanging on the walls paint their room in a color he could only see as blue but he presumed it was purple. 

The computer screen was blocked by a figure typing away on the keyboard and chatting up a storm as he watched donations play out. The blond was too busy intensely staring at the blaze spawned as if it was going to do anything to even notice the shorter male creeping up on him. 

Dream hadn’t been giving him as much attention as he wanted so he finally decided to have the guts to take it himself. Both figuratively and literally. 

His lips moved into a smirk as he watched the younger male glaring at a horde of wither skeletons surround his character. George started to make his way over to the desk, noticing as the blonde’s eyes flashed to his direction with a confused stare. 

The brunette slipped under the desk trying to avoid a few loose wires hanging underneath the desk. He and this way over to the other male crawling between Dreams legs placing his hands against the hems of his shorts. He watched as red bloomed across the masked youtubers face.

The brunette slid down both Dreams boxers and basketball shorts in a quick motion taking in the sight of what was in front of him. Both Dreams face and his dick to be specific. 

George started to pry the younger males legs open while the blond just glared trying his best not to give any signs of what was going on. Dream clicked a few buttons once again talking to someone. Probably Sapnap. 

He snickered watching the dirty blond grit his teeth in both annoyance and soon to be pleasure. To lead the viewers on that no one was here he let out a few faulty laughs to hide the fact that George was in here.

George’s hand inched forward, clasping in the younger males dick, wrapping his fingers around it. Pumping his hand in an extremely slow pace he watched as the taller male scrunched his eyebrows mentally straining himself to not moan on stream. George was met with a soft kick on the side of his leg.

George still with one hand pumping slowly, stripped from his boxers. Precum built up at the tip and George fans his fingers over the silt. Dream squirmed in his seat letting out small creaks as he checked how many viewers there were. To say the least there was a lot. 

After getting little not response from the blonde George was annoyed, this was supposed to embarrass Dream but at this point he was just getting pleasure. With determination etched into his face he brought his mouth over to the leaking cock. He left hot breaths lingering and now the blonde looked terrified trying to move away. But it proved to be not helpful when George gripped his thighs.

The tongue glided against the underside of the younger males dick, his hands pushed the tan boys legs apart with enough strength that when Dream tried to push his legs back together he couldn’t move. Dream placed his head into his hands trying his best to cover the noises.

After a few more seconds of teasing he swirled his tongue around the head and tip of the blondes erection. Dream suppressed moans that clawed their way up his throat, slowing his character every time to catch himself with his hand over his mouth. His other hand had lowered to the brunette's head, knitting his fingers through locks and pulling the older male out his dick more. His breath was heavy and low so low that the mic barely picked it up yet people could still hear it.

“N-no I’m fine chat!” Dream insisted, thrusting into the brunette's mouth lightly. A hum of pleasure sounded from the boy below the desk letting out vibrations to add to the pleasure. He starts to suck quite strongly while adding occasional head bobs into the mix. 

Although Dream played off most of his groans complaining that the spawn rate for mobs was way too high to play with and that somehow he could hear them without being within distance. 

George slowly took in more and more while the taller male kept thrusting harshly hitting the back older males throat a couple of times. Those were the only times he pulled back to watch Dreams face contort into one of pleasure. He continues at his own pace with the thrusts until he's done enough.

Dreams teeth grit as his main focus was on the game that was playing out, the other half of him was watching George as he moved upward to the blonde height in the chair. The brunette smirked, placing a small kiss on the blonde's nose, his hips pressed against Dream while his head rested on the taller males shoulder. “Hey baby.”

The taller male rolled his eyes mouthing ‘I hate you’ to the short male. George chuckled trying to keep it low so the mic wouldn’t pick it up. A pale hand reaches down gripping the taller males dick while the brunette lined his hole up. Quickly Dream clicked a button assuringly muring his mic and his hands went to George’s hips. He’d already prepped for this minutes ago hoping that it could be enough lube to last him through the entire time.

Muffled twin moans filled the air as the older male sunk down on the appendage. The stream questioned why he was muted but he wasn’t paying attention, instead he watched the smaller boys try to adjust to the size. “I swear to g-ah~”

Right as Dream was about to curse out George bounced in his lap with a slight smirk while he once again hid his face in the taller males neck. “You can continue your game now.”

The blond hesitated knowing if unmuted George would immediately have the upper hand. He also knew if he didn’t unmute George would try to embarrass him worse than now. He clicked the button telling chat Patches had accidentally knocked his mic over and he didn’t realize it turned off.

George smirked, leaning to the blondes neck, biting down and marking the boy who was trying his best to find the fortress without giving chat any ideas of what was going on. That’s when he felt George get close to his ear. “Better not say a word or let out a sound.”

All was lost when the older brunette started to lift himself up and torturously slow his movement downward, setting a pace that had the blond let out a growl. Suddenly the pace started to grow faster while he heard shallow whines and whimpers emitting from the shorter males mouth. 

Dream mentally strained himself from bucking upward to give himself pleasure, the one thing he didn’t want to do right now was main out on stream. Lifting one of his hands upward, he rubbed the Brits back trailing his fingers to brown locks. George quickly fastened feeling a ball of pleasure in his lower half. At the time Dream wasn’t expecting it at the least especially while he was fighting mobs in the fortress.

“Oh my god! No the Wither Skeletons! Sapnap go kill the bl- Fuck~!”

Easy to say the chat lost it, Dream did too. There would be clips all over his Twitter and Instagram tagging him in the embarrassing moment. Sapnap was too busy laughing his ass off to even watch as Dream was stabbed by the blackened skeletons. 

The blond growled, removing his hand from the brown hair and clicking a few buttons with his mouse. George froze feeling the glare of the taller male bore into the back of his head. “Your so fucking dead. I’m going to have your ass for that one.”

Dream immediately snapped up into a scared state while George heard screaming from the headphones. “Sorry Sap I thought I left th- What do you mean I’m still strea- Oh shit!”

George could feel the others blood run cold and his face pale. When he friend his head over he was met with a chat spamming shit loads of messages temporarily crashing the stream. After seconds of lag it came to a stop and the stream ended which meant George could finally get what he wanted. Although he might be in jeopardy of being able to walk.

Heavy breaths against his neck cause him to shiver in anticipation his heartbeat rose while he teasingly pushed his hips down. Instead of a pace he was used to, he was met with two hands on his hips forcing him up and then pulling him down as a harsh thrust caused him to moan out. “D-Dream~”

“You really want to play that fucking game. You're such a whore, you just want to be stuffed full, that’s all you can think about. I’ll fill your slutty hole right up and teach you a ducking lesson you’ll never forget.

So in conclusion George was fucking screwed. Every thrust had him moaning out incoherent and incomplete phrases as he could barely form out words. Dream let out a series of groans from feeling the smaller male clench around him.

George could feel the pleasure in the pit of his stomach again, apparently so could Dream since the blond stopped completely. His hand gripped the shorter males hip so that he couldn’t move, the other rummaged around a desk drawer. “Drea-“

“Shush.” He whined trying to squirm around in the tallers males grasp. That was until something was placed against his dick. Fuck. 

The green (piss haha I’m so funny) eyed male smirking as he pulled out a simple white remote. His finger traveled hitting a button and a vibration around George’s cock made him practically scream out in pleasure. “Dream~! S-so good!”

His neck was once clean of marks and purely clear of bruises, until Dream left mark after mark onto the short boys sensitive collar bone. White spirits erupted from his erection but the vibrations had yet to stop. Neither did Dreams thrusts.

“P-please Dream I’m d-done~”

The stimulation made him yell out In pleasure even more as the taller male pounded into the boys prostate even harder. The brunette felt another weave of pleasure overcome him as he released yet again. 

He thrashed around helplessly in the blonde lap and buried his head into the game chest. He’d completely given up fighting letting Dream do what he wanted. 

After one more orgasm he felt a creamy white liquid full his insides and the vibrations come to a complete stop. George could only remember being picked up as he blacked out from exhaustion.

**Author's Note:**

> LETMA PEOPLE GOOOOOOOOO
> 
> Lots of spelling mistakes (I’m lazy okay)
> 
> School harsh but I met friend who likes DreamTeam and reads fanfics I’m scared to ask if she’s heard of my account oof


End file.
